Game Updates
This page if for informational use only. Backflip Studio is no longer developing Gizmonauts. This is a log of all updates to Gizmonauts 24 May, 2013 * New Bot: Nuclear Bot * New Zone: Nuclear Zone * New Decorations: Radioactive Radiator, Nuclear Bot Hologram 26 April, 2013 * New Bot: Hydro Bot * New Zone: Hydro Zone * New Decorations: Hydro Reactor, Hydro Bot Hologram 17 April, 2013 * Version 1.1.3 of Gizmonauts released. ** Bug fixes ** Changes to Epic Bots to allow for better effects 4 April, 2013 * New Bot: Thermal Bot * New Zone: Thermal Zone * New Decorations: Thermal Boiler, Thermal Bot Hologram * Luck Bot has left the market * Clover Field has left the market * El Dorado Gold has left the market * Lucky Hat has left the market * All Limited St Patrick's Day Gizmos have left the market 15 March, 2013 * Version 1.1.2 of Gizmonauts released. ** Bug fixes ** Robot particles ** All object "footprints" highlighted when moving an object ** Original Icon restored 8 March, 2013 * New Bot: Luck Bot * New Decorations: Clover Field, El Dorado Gold, and Lucky Hat * New Limited Gizmos * Cupid Bot has left the Market * Animatronic Bear has left the Market * Heart Air Balloon has left the Market 8 February, 2013 * New Bot: Cupid Bot * New Decorations: Animatronic Bear, Heart Air Balloon * New Artwork for Bot Cores ** Cores for both Astro Bot and Steam Bot were not affected. ** It is unknown if cores for Franken Bot and Yeti Bot were affected. 25 January, 2013 * Version 1.1.1 of Gizmonauts released. ** Optimizations ** Added more stars! ** Fixed a bug with loading GameCenter avatars ** Fixed some visual bugs with overlapping 'Bots ** Make some changes to progress bars to be more clear * New Holiday Icon 24 January, 2013 * The description for Steam Zone build time changes from 36 hours to 48 hours. * Steam Bot now has a 48 hours incubation time in the description. 23 January, 2013 File:GNFacebookSteamBotAnnounce.jpg File:SteamBotNotification.png * The Yeti Bot has left the market * All limited Christmas decorations has left the market * All limited Christmas gizmos have left the market * New Bot: Steam Bot * New Zone: Steam Zone * New Decorations: Steam Bot Hologram, Boiler 10 December, 2012 File:GNFacebookYetiBotAnnounce.jpg File:YetiBotNotification.jpg File:HolidayGizmosNotification.png * New Bot: Yeti Bot * New limited Christmas decorations (9) * New limited Christmas gizmos (8) * "Buy Another" button removed from Limited Halloween-themed Decorations. These were available until 23 January, 2012 7 December, 2012 * Version 1.1.0 of Gizmonauts released. ** Astro Bot may now battle in the Battle Arena. ** Avatar system for choosing your own icon in friends list. (Unlockables) ** Changes to local and push notifications when Battle Arena is ready and when Friends gift you crystals. ** Support for inviting friends directly from Twitter. * Battle Arena changes to Bot damage output and health levels will drastically change win / loss ratios. * Tips have been added to loading screen. * A glow effect added to Experience bar when XP is gained. * New Holiday Icon 29 November, 2012 * Version 1.0.2 of Gizmonauts released. ** Improved friend avatar system! ** UI fixes ** Bug fixes ** Optimizations * Fixed some problems with stuck Goals 13 November, 2012 * The Franken Bot has left the market * All limited Halloween decorations have left the market * All limited Halloween gizmos have left the market 31 October, 2012 * Coolant Cone Snax moved from Snax Joint to Snax Shop list. * Blueberry Boltmeal Snax added, available in Snax Joint * Snax Joint can now be upgraded to Snax Shop at level 15. 29 October, 2012 * Astro Bot & Astro Zone are now available at level 9 * A Featured ribbon graphic was added to limited items in the Robo-Market * Other various changes to availability of bots and decorations 26 October, 2012 File:FrankenBotNotification.png File:HalloweenNewsBanner.png * New Bot: Franken Bot * New limited Halloween decorations (3) * New limited Halloween gizmos (7) These where available until 12 November, 2012 24 October, 2012 * Release of Gizmonauts world-wide by Backflip Studios 16 October, 2012 * Version 1.0.1 of Gizmonauts released. ** Gizmonauts now has iOS6 Facebook integration and widescreen support for iPhone 5! 14 September, 2012 * Release of Gizmonauts in Canada by Backflip Studios